Imposible
by Has been taken
Summary: R.I.P. este fic Hanamichi Sakuragi ha recibido una declaración! Pero qué pasa cuando es de alguien de quien no se esperaba? Cómo resolverá el problema? Fic Yaoi, Ruhana final no predecible, lo prometo.
1. Que le pasa a Hanamichi Sakuragi?

_**Es una obviedad que Slam Dunk no me pertenece, sino ahora estaría en mi mansión millonaria tomando coca y viviendo la vida loca.**_

_**Bueno, éste es mi primer fanfic. Si si, el primero de TODOS.**_

_**Lo que me impulsa a escribirlo es una promesa... y mi reciente "obsesión" por Ruhanaru. **_

_**Aunque a cualquiera le pareciera que, con decir de que género es, estoy cagando la historia debo decirles que no. Aunque se la historia, no tengo idea de como la voy a terminar. Asi que mas allá de que nadie la leerá (cosa de la que estoy casi segura) la voy a terminar igual :D.**_

_**La base es un poco trillada tanto como el ambiente, etc; pero no encontré mejor ambiente que este para la historia que quiero contar.**_

_**Asi que señoras! (o porque no, señores también); enjoy.**_

**Capítulo 1- Que le pasa a Hanamichi Sakuragi?**

**Kanagawa- Gimnasio del Shohoku (hora del entrenamiento del equipo de Basket) - 13.05 hs**

Ryota- DONDE ESTÁ HANAMICHI!- gritó de tal manera que se escuchó en todo el gimnasio y alrededores.

_Ryota Miyagi, actual capitán del equipo de Basket, estaría cursando su último año en la secundaria Shohoku. Aunque sea, ahora, un popular y respetado equipo en Kanagawa no significa que no tenga que "sufrir" por las desobediencias de sus compañeros de equipo._

_Principalmente una de las máximas estrellas del mismo, Hanamichi Sakuragi._

**Kanagawa- Una cafetería de por ahí (hora del entrenamiento del equipo de Basket) - 13.05 hs**

Yohei- Oye, oye Hanamichi tranquilo.

Hanamichi- cómo quieres que lo esté ¬¬? A mi solo me pasan estas cosas. Ayúdame Yohei ;o;

Yohei- pero no has tenido otro momento para contarme? No que tienes entrenamiento?

Hanamichi- si... pero no podía esperar!

_Hanamichi Sakuragi, ala pivot alero del equipo de basket de Shohoku. A pesar de haber sido un principiante el año pasado, hoy en día es una de las indispensables estrellas del equipo. Pone mucho esfuerzo y empeño, pero últimamente está faltando a los entrenamientos y esto le pone los pelos de punta a su capitán, Ryota Miyagi._

**Kanagawa- Gimnasio del Shohoku (hora del entrenamiento del equipo de Basket) - 13.12 hs**

Ryota- DONDE MIERDA SE HA METIDO ESE IDIOTA!

Jugadornuevo1- no sabemos capitán

Ryota- ... Cómo puede ser que nadie sepa donde se ha estado metiendo últimamente?

Jugadornuevo2- disculpenos, capitán.

Ryota- está bien, después de todo ustedes no tienen la culpa... Oye tu! Rukawa no tienes idea verdad?

Rukawa- mnh...

_Kaede Rukawa, principal estrella del Shohoku. La revelación del año pasado, hoy en dia, es un jugador temido en el distrito. Aunque sus compañeros veían mejoras, sigue siendo el némesis de su compañero estrella, Hanamichi Sakuragi._

**Kanagawa- Una cafetería de por ahí (hora del entrenamiento del equipo de Basket) - 13.17 hs**

Hanamichi- no pensé que iba a sufrir esto después de lo de Haruko. Es más creí que NUNCA MAS iba a tener vida amorosa.

Yohei- bueno hombre, ella tampoco te ha rechazado

Hanamichi- Lo sé, solo que fue muy raro. Tiene bien en claro que me pasa con ella pero tampoco me dice nada.

Yohei- Tal vez anda esperando que le preguntes si quiere ser tu novia

Hanamichi- Si, eso debe ser. Parece que se ha dado cuenta de que nunca tendrá nada que hacer con ese estúpido zorro.

Yohei- Eso es realmente bueno, ahora puedes declararte si quieres.

Hanamichi- si... pero ya no quiero sabes? No me preguntes porqué... no lo se realmente, pero ya no quiero. Además con todo esto que ha estado pasando ni tiempo en pensar en ella tengo.

Yohei- si... a mi ya me parece raro que hayas estado entrenando en secreto con Sendoh...

Hanamichi- es que me ha provocado ese erizo . y no he podido resistirme.

Yohei- ... me estabas contando que pasó exactamente ayer...

Hanamichi- bueno, como ya te dije, en las vacaciones desafié al erizo de nuevo y perdí. Como no pude dejar eso asi como si nada he estado entrenando con el. Resulta que hace un mes cuando entrenabamos como siempre...

**-**

**FLASHBACK MODE** (N/A: a pesar de que lo he visto en muchas historias debo decir que no lo saqué de ahi, sino del mismo manga de Card Captor Sakura xP. Gracias CLAMP!)

**Kanagawa- Una cancha de basket cualquiera (media hora antes de clases) - 7.01 hs**

Hanamichi- AJAJAJAJAJAJA HE VUELTO A GANAR!

Sendoh- parece que has mejorado bastante, me has ganando otra vez. smile (N/A- ajajaj esto es rarisimo, no me gusta mezclar idiomas cuando escribo pero no he podido evitarlo. Lo saqué de los comics de Arina Tanemura y la traducciónes en inglés xP)

Hanamichi- SI! EL TALENTOSISIMO SAKURAGI YA NO TENDRA QUE SER ENTRENADO! MWAHAHHA

Sendoh- er.. claro -dice a media voz

Hanamichi- oye que te pasa cabeza de puercoespín? o.o Tu nunca actuas asi.

Sendoh- es que el hecho de que ya no entrenemos no me pone muy feliz

Hanamichi (piensa)- uh... esto se pone peligroso... el erizo ya venía actuando raro y hoy está peor... menos mal que esto se termina. Mejor que me vaya oO... -(mientras agarra su bolso y empieza a caminar en voz alta)- son cosas de la vida erizo! Ya nos veremos! adiós!

Sendoh-(mientras lo agarra del brazo)- sakuragi... tu me gustas.

Hanamichi- eh Oo?

T-U M-E G-U-S-T-A-S T-U M-E G-U-S-T-A-S T-U M-E G-U-S-T-A-S T-U M-E G-U-S-T-A-S

T-U M-E G-U-S-T-A-S T-U M-E G-U-S-T-A-S T-U M-E G-U-S-T-A-S T-U M-E G-U-S-T-A-S

T-U M-E G-U-S-T-A-S T-U M-E G-U-S-T-A-S T-U M-E G-U-S-T-A-S T-U M-E G-U-S-T-A-S

Hanamichi- (en su mente)- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !

**FIN DEL FLASBACK MODE**

**-**

Hanamichi- estúpido mira que decirme eso .

Yohei- ajajajajajjaja AJAJAJAJAJA . Así que a Sendoh le gustas.

Hanamichi- no es gracioso, es más yo pensaba que era una broma hasta que el muy desgraciado estuvo a punto de besarme !

Yohei- AJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, ya deja de hacer berrinche que no te ha dicho nada del otro mundo.

Hanamichi- no es eso... tampoco me molesta que sea hombre... solo que... me parece imposible que yo le guste

Yohei- no entiendo

Hanamichi- vamos yohei... desde que me conoces que me rechaza todo tipo de ser viviente... TTTT

Yohei- psé, si es cierto pero ya has conquistado a alguien y ya ves.. es todo un galan- mientras le guiña el ojo.

Hanamichi- ya deja de burlarte ¬¬ que te lo he contado para que me ayudes a sacarmelo de encima. Desde que se me declaró que no para de llamarme, pasar por el colegio, los partidos, está en todos lados ;;.

Yohei- mmm, parece que está complicado hasta yo diría que está enamorado de ti.

Hanamichi - QUE!

Yohei- oye oye calmate... si el te viera con una novia, o supiera que te gusta alguien más te dejaría en paz. Eso! Porqué no le dices que sigues enamorado de Haruko?

Hanamichi- No... el sabe lo mismo que tu... que mi interés por Haruko ya no es el mismo que antes, se daría cuenta.

Yohei- entonces eso, te buscamos a alguien y ya...

Hanamichi- pareces que te olvidas quien soy en cuanto a novias...

Yohei- Bueno, pero desde que estás en el equipo no te ha ido tan mal... es más a alguna que otra les gustas. Pero ya verás te encontraré a la persona perfecta para sacarte a Sendoh de encima :D

**Fin del capítulo 1**

**Eso fue todo. Perdón si cometí algún error. No estoy acostumbrada a escribir fanfics.**

**Y si leiste todo, debes saber que desde ya te amo de maneras inimaginables.**

**Hasta la proxima 3. **


	2. El plan del mejor amigo del genio

_**Es una obviedad que Slam Dunk no me pertenece, sino ahora estaría en mi mansión millonaria tomando coca y viviendo la vida loca.**_

**_E__s increíble el tiempo que paso desde que escribí el inicio hasta que decidí continuarlo._**

_**No deje de entrar, por supuesto. He seguido muchas historias y mi adicción por esta relación continua.**_

_**Al final, decidí continuarlo no por la promesa que hice sino porque me muero de ganas de contar esta historia. Sin contar los cinco reviews que me alentaron.**_

_**Así que aquí está.**_

_**La continuación, y ya se como seguirlo.**_

_**Lalalala.**_

_**:reloca:**_

**Capitulo 2: El plan del mejor amigo del genio**

La vida del egocéntrico Sakuragi, siguió normal. Bueno, no normal del todo.

Sendoh iba a toda hora al Shohoku a tal grado que sus propios compañeros de clases pensaban si el no querría cambiarse de colegio.

A todo esto, Hanamichi se sentía mas y mas incomodo así que habría optado por huir de el como alma que lleva el diablo.

Hasta que una tarde…

**Kanagawa-Gimnasio del Shohoku (minutos después de finalizado el entrenamiento)- 15:45 hs.**

Yohei- Hanamichi! Estás aquí?

Un susurro asusta de muerte a Yohei- SHHHHH! YA CALLATE!

Yohei- o.o ups, perdón.

Hanamichi lo empuja haciéndolo entrar al gimnasio- no hagas tanto ruido!

Yohei- jejeje de quien nos escondemos?

Hanamichi- …

Yohei- ahh, ya me imagino. Sendoh, cierto?

Hanamichi-…

Yohei- ya veo con razón te tardabas tanto. Los muchachos se cansaron de esperarte y se fueron a perder dineros en los videojuegos -- (se da cuenta de algo)- pero que raro… no lo vi al entrar.

Hanamichi- en serio? –(suspira)- se debe haber cansado de esperar –(feliz)- ajajajaajajaja!

Un balón golpea a Hanamichi mientras ríe- ya deja de hacer ruido, torpe.

Nada mas ni nada menos que la voz de Kaede Rukawa.

Hanamichi- AAAAAH! Zorro entrometido! –(a Yohei)- mejor vamos ¬¬

Yohei se queda mirando a Rukawa mientras Hanamichi se va.

Rukawa- que me ves?

Yohei- eeh… yo… nada! – corre detrás de Hanamichi.

Rukawa- mnh…

Ya algo más contento, a pesar del golpe en la cabeza de ese zorro, Hanamichi y Yohei iban a reencontrarse con la banda en los juegos.

Pero en la salida…

Hanamichi reía mientras caminaba a grandes pasos- AJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! Por fin este genio ha logrado que el puercoespín desista! AJAJAJAJAJ!

Yohei- ehh, yo no lo vería así. Tal vez solo no habrá podido venir hoy.

Hanamichi- oye ¬¬ no seas tan pesimista. Vamos a pensar que ha desistido porque … pues porque eso!

Yohei- ajajaja, si te hace sentir mejor - -(observa que alguien se les acerca)- aunque… yo no cantaría victoria tan deprisa, galán.

Yohei señala con la mirada hacia donde se encuentra el motivo de las preocupaciones de Sakuragi.

Hanamichi esta con la boca hasta el suelo mientras Sendoh se acerca- hola --

Hanamichi (con la boca abierta)- e-eh…

Sendoh- quería hablar contigo, puedo?

Hanamichi- e-e-eh… eh… -(agarrándose fuerte de Yohei)- eh..

Yohei- será mejor que me vaya -U

Hanamichi se agarra mas fuerte del brazo de su mejor amigo.

Sendoh observando esto, señaló- no, esta bien. Lo que tengo que decir es algo que todo el mundo puede escuchar. Así que, quédate.

Yohei- pero… yo no creo… -U

Hanamichi apretó el brazo de su amigo muy fuerte antes de que volviera a objetar.

Sendoh (mirando seriamente a Hanamichi)- quería comunicarte que me he decidido. No voy a desistir. Voy a hacer todo lo posible porque seas mío.- Dicho esto, empieza a irse.

Hanamichi está con la boca tres metros bajo tierra.

Yohei- vaya..

Hanamichi agarra mas fuerte el brazo de Yohei y balbucea- ayuda ;-;

Yohei (mirando a Hanamichi)- pero… yo… -(grita antes de que Sendoh se marche)- eso no es posible, Sendoh!

Sendoh se vuelve a el con cara de interrogación.

Yohei- pues porque… porque Hanamichi tiene novia!

Hanamichi- eh… e-eh..- con la boca ya atravesando planeta y medio XD.

Sendoh (con toda tranquilidad- jajajaj -- Eso no es posible. Me he pasado los últimos meses observándolo y no lo he notado con ninguna chica cerca.

Yohei sin ya saber que decir decide callarse pero el pelirrojo moliéndole el brazo lo hace reaccionar- eso es porque… es del equipo de básquet!

Sendoh (divertido)- jaaa, ahora me vas a decir que sale con Rukawa jajajaja!

Yohei- es cierto, eso es! Con Rukawa. Tiene novio!

Sendoh (incrédulo)- eso no puede ser cierto… -(mira a Hanamichi)- dime que no es cierto.

Hanamichi está por decir algo cuando Yohei lo interrumpe- es una relación secreta, pero no nos has dejado mas remedio que contarte. Así que ya puedes ir desistiendo que Hanamichi no te prestara atención.

Sendoh- eso es algo que no puedo creer hasta que lo vea –(mira su reloj)- ahora tengo que marcharme pero volveré para cerciorarme que lo que dices es cierto –(a Hanamichi)- adiós mi amor ---

Yohei- vaya… por esta vez si que te has salvado… -suspira- oye Hanamichi?

Cuando se voltea a verlo, Hanamichi está desmayado en el suelo.

**Kanagawa- Una cafetería de por ahí (hora de hacer la nada XD) – 18.27 hs.**

Hanamichi- PERO COMO SE TE OCURRE DECIRLE ALGO ASI!

Yohei- oye, tranquilízate.

Hanamichi- YOO? DE NOVIOOOO? Y CON EL ZORRO? PERO QUE ESTAS ENFERMO?

Hanamichi no estaba contento. No, no. No lo estaba.

Llevaba bastante tiempo tratando de deshacerse del puercoespín, pero esta no era la manera. No, no. Claro que no.

Yohei- pero si lo piensas es muy fácil…

Hanamichi- anda, como le hago ver yo al pelo de pinches que DE VERDAD ando con el zorro autista!

Yohei- tranquilo, Hanamichi. Yo ya lo pensé.

Hanamichi (más calmado)- ah… de verdad?

Yohei- si, si. Mira es más simple de lo que piensas. Sendoh piensa que estas de novio con Rukawa y que es una relación secreta, cierto?

Hanamichi (molesto)- ni me lo recuerdes ¬¬

Yohei- ajaajajaja. Que pasaría si Rukawa te dejara y quedaras tan destrozado como para no querer saber mas nada?

Hanamichi- ah oO?

Yohei- claro, que Rukawa te dejó.

Hanamichi- pero de todas maneras Sendoh querría consolarme.

Yohei- exacto. Peeeero, si resulta que le dejas bien en claro que amas a Rukawa y que estas tratando de conquistarlo… algún día tendrá que desistir. Mejor que piense que tienes a alguien que, que no.

Hanamichi (con una sonrisa iluminada)- aaaaaah! Jajajajaja tienes razón! –(piensa)- pero que pasa si se le ocurre preguntarle al zorro ¬¬?

Yohei- jejeejeje es la mejor parte del plan. Tienes que declarártele a Rukawa.

Hanamichi- ahhh… cierto –(piensa)- QUEEE?

Yohei- eso.

Hanamichi- TE VOLVISTE LOCO?

Yohei- nope, solo te le declaras y como es obvio te rechazara. Así Rukawa, si alguien le pregunta, nunca podrá negarlo.

Hanamichi- claaaro, y yo que quedo como el mas homosexual de todo el colegio, sin contar el resto del distrito ¬¬

Yohei- nah, no creo que Sendoh se dedique a contarle a todo el mundo como lo rechazaste y menos que Rukawa vaya a decirle a alguien más que te le declaraste.

Hanamichi- pues…

Yohei- pues nada. Querías ayuda? Ahí tienes el plan. Solo queda declararte a Rukawa -

Fin capitulo 2.

_**He aquí un capitulo interesante (?). Espero que le guste a alguien. **_

_**Y si a alguien le importa, perdón por la demora XD.**_

_**Prometo no volverlo a hacer.**_

_**Así que, a tomar fernet con coca y a vivir la vida loca.**_

_**Hasta mas tarde.**_


	3. La resolución del problema del genio

_**Es una obviedad que Slam Dunk no me pertenece, sino ahora estaría en mi mansión millonaria tomando coca y viviendo la vida loca.**_

_**Oh Dios, creo que es imposible (que irónico XDD) describir mi alegría al leer esos reviews.**_

_**Tienen magia, ustedes saben que la tienen.**_

_**Traté de updatear rápido pero parece que el destino se empeñó a que recién hoy pudiera hacerlo.**_

_**Tengo mucho en mente para este fic. Quiero tratar esta aventura desde el punto más similar a las personalidades de los personajes.**_

_**Cuesta bastante (mas que nada siendo Rukawa alguien de habla nulo), pero voy a esforzarme. Quiero que esto quede como si abrieran cualquier tomo de SD y quedara perfecto (seeh, soy pretenciosa). **_

_**Estoy muy entusiasmada.**_

_**Con respecto a la brevedad de los capitulos, voy a tratar de alargarlos. Es que trato de que quede en el momento preciso y no quiero llenar el fic de situaciones sin sentido.**_

_** Voy a tener en cuenta esta recomendación. Aunque sino lo logro voy a tratar de updatear mas seguido.**_

_**En fin, me dejo de tanta charla y les dejo el tercer capitulo!  
**_

**Capitulo3: La resolución de un problema del genio**

Hanamichi Sakuragi tenia un problema.

En la escuela? No, a el poco le interesaban las notas. Solo cuando tenia que aprobar lo justo para mantenerse en el equipo.

Familiares? Tampoco. Se había desligado de su familia desde que recordaba. Muy poco le interesaba.

Dinero? Menos que menos, nunca le importo demasiado. Podía vivir con lo justo y al día según le enviaba un pariente lejano todos los meses.

Entonces, que le pasa?

Una simple declaración.

Un par de palabras!

Pero... A ESE ZORRO! Su relación no era tan densa desde que Hanamichi había perdido el interés en Haruko. Seguían teniendo choques entre si debido a que tenían personalidades completamente diferentes y aunque a el no le gustaba reconocerlo era extremadamente divertido molestar a su compañero de equipo.

**Kanagawa- Gimnasio del Shohoku (momentos antes del entrenamiento)- 12.32 hs.**

Hanamichi (gritando)- AAAAH! QUE DIABLOS VOY A HACER!

Voz- vas a estar parado ahí en medio todo el día?

El pelirrojo molesto siguió la voz para encontrarse con su segundo gran problema.

Rukawa- ya quitate, tapas toda la entrada.

Hanamichi-...

Rukawa- que te muevas.

Hanamichi- mmm zorro.. tu –(piensa)- es el momento, aaaah... mientras mas rápido menos problemas - !

Rukawa- mnh?

Hanamichi- tu.. –(piensa)- solo escúpelo, escúpelo!

Rukawa- yo qué?

Hanamichi (gritando)- TU ME GUSTAS! – sale corriendo

Rukawa- ah? Mnh...

El tiempo paso, bah, las horas, minutos, segundos?

El talentoso jugador del Shohoku no volvió al entrenamiento para el disgusto de su capitán.

**Kanagawa – Gimnasio del Shohoku (hora del entrenamiento) – 13.15 hs.**

Ryota- DONDE ESTA HANAMICHI DE NUEVO!

Rukawa-...

**Kanagawa - Cafetería de por ahí (hora del entrenamiento del Shohoku) – 13.46 hs.**

Yohei- oh, no.

Hanamichi- Oh, sí!

Yohei- estás bromeando.

Hanamichi- no, no lo estoy

Yohei- pero así no nos sirve...

Hanamichi (gritando mientras se para del asiento)- NI LO DIGAS QUEDÉ COMO UN MALDITO GAY AVERGONZADO!

La gente lo mira.

Yohei- no exageres y ya siéntate si no quieres pasar mas vergüenza.

Hanamichi (Sentándose)- pero así quedé-;

Yohei- ciertamente no es malo que no te hayas quedado a escuchar su rechazo... no sirve para nada.

Hanamichi- es que.. – agacha la cabeza avergonzado

Yohei- entiendo, pero ya no hay nada que hacerle –(se para dirigiéndose a la puerta)- mejor vamos

Hanamichi lo sigue con la cabeza baja- todo el plan a la basura –(en la calle)- a la basura u.u

Una voz los sorprende detrás-lo sabia.

Yohei- ouch!

Hanamichi- Sendoh!

Sendoh (de espaldas a Hanamichi)- sabia que Rukawa no podía llegar a interesarte –pone una mano sobre la cara de Hanamichi- lo sabia –(serio 3)

Alguien agarra la mano de Sendoh- vete

Sendoh (sorprendido)- Rukawa! Que agradable sorpresa- quita la mano

Rukawa- vete.

Sendoh- oye, tranquilo niño. No necesitas decírmelo dos veces.

Rukawa- entonces vete ya.

Sendoh- ... –(a Hanamichi)- nos vemos después ;D

Rukawa mira seriamente a Hanamichi cuando Sendoh se va.

Yohei- ehh... yo será mejor que también me vaya.

Hanamichi- hey! Yohei no...

Yohei (susurrando)- shhh no arruines tu oportunidad! – Se va.

Hanamichi- pero...

Rukawa- Hablemos.

Hanamichi mira a Rukawa avergonzado.

Rukawa mira fijamente a Hanamichi.

**Kanagawa- Parque Inserteaquinombrejaponésimpronunciable- 14:10 hs.**

(silencio)

Hanamichi- que quieres zorro apestoso ¬/¬?

Rukawa-...

Hanamichi- ... -(avergonzado)

Rukawa (serio)- tu, serás mi novio.

Hanamichi- eh? –(razona lo que dijo)- PERO QUE TE HAZ CREIDO ZORRO ESTUPIDO!

Rukawa se acerca y lo besa.

Hanamichi (piensa)- me... me está BESANDO!

Imagen de muchos Hanamichis en SD cayendo en el vacío.

Rukawa deja de besarlo y se dispone a irse.

Hanamichi (piensa)- ah... eh! Se va! –(a Rukawa)- hey eh!

Rukawa se da vuelta y se le nota un poco de rubor en las mejillas. Hanamichi se sonroja al notar eso.

Rukawa- y bien?

Hanamichi (con la cabeza baja)- ...nada

Rukawa se va.

Pasado unos minutos Hanamichi sigue parado en el mismo lugar.

Hanamichi (pensando)- espera... dijo... –(grita)- QUE SOY SU NOVIO!

Palomas vuelan (?).

_**Espero que les haya gustado, ya no podia retrasar mas esta escena. Tengo mucho interés en ver como me va a quedar su relación cotidiana.**_

_**Sobretodo tengo más interés en ver que opinan ustedes.**_

_** Nos vemos dentro de poco!**_

_** 3**_


End file.
